oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Curse of Black
の呪い |rname = Burakku No Noroi |ename = Curse of Black |first = }} The "Curse of Black" is an enigma surrounding people with the surname "Black". Carriers of the Surname "Black" The Enigma of Black The first chronological mention of the surname comes 12 years before the start of the current timeline where Escoffier, before being taken by a young Benjamin Tarbart, tells Chateau that he is a Black. Marie Ann also reminiscences that those with name "Black" are destined to become symbols of vengeance. This is followed by a prayer that the Gods of Xenia save Chateau from succumbing to the curse.To New Beginnings: Marie Ann prays that Chateau is saved after becoming a symbol of vengeance. The "Curse of Black" was mentioned again by Fleet Admiral Kurama who confirmed that Salazar was a Black. He went further into detail by explaining that they are descendants of a country from the Void Century. Even going as far as stating that the demons and monsters of fairytales often find their source from the Blacks.Salazar is Defeated: Kurama mentions the history of the Black. Although believed that they received their name from their darkened skin, it is entirely for Blacks to have different physical traits. Upon studying the Lineage Factor of the Blacks, Dr. Fatman Stein noticed that the traits for one's physical appearance was recessive. He stated that makes a Black a Black is deeper than their skin deep characteristics and only the foolish connects a Black to the skin. "Maddening Passion" As of yet, the world has not found the truth behind those with the surname since they are hunted. So far the biggest connection between people with the surname is that they exhibit an innate proficiency for battle. They find enjoyment on the battlefield and in situations where the odds are stacked against them. People who inherit the Black surname are often renamed in order to avoid detection. Thus their awareness of this unique trait is often unknown. Yet there exist those connected to the highest ranks in the marines that contain information regarding the Black. Salazar is Defeated: Haruka and Luciana possess knowledge regarding the Curse of Black. Ramsay Escoffier knew enough to change Chateau's name while keeping the meaning in a different language. A Fated Meeting: Escoffier reminds Chateau that he is a Black. The only Black who has not changed their name is Black Anysia and for unknown reasons. Additionally members of the Black surname possess an insane hunger for vengeance. An unbalanced desire to bring deliverance to those who wronged them or their loved ones. Blacks are extremely durable and natural born fighters. They also exhibit an unnatural fearlessness and a welcoming approach to the battlefield. This has lead to them being labeled as suicidal. Others familiar with the Curse of Black call the inheritors monsters. Fleet Admiral Kurama formulated a theory that the curse is being born with blood drawn to the battlefield. They are known for facing mountains. Going as far as achieving victory against the odds or wounding opponents leagues above them. This unique trait has been shown so far when: *Salazar stood against the Strongest Creature in the World and managing to wound him.The Grand Battle: Salazar fights and wounds Kurama. *Chateau defeated the Marine Captain Zheng Yin despite her superior martial skills.Through the Fire and Flames: Chateau defeats Zheng Yin who is a master of several different martial forms.. He followed by standing against the spider Yonko, Daddy L. Legs.One Day Delivery: Chateau attacks the Yonko after she threatens Ramman Levi. Currently he is plotting to obtain vengeance against the Shichibukai and Celestial Dragon, Benjamin Tabart. *Black Blackman plotting to break out of Impel Down and waging war against Daikaku. *Black Boogieman single handedly infiltrating a Gala at the Holy Land, Mary Geoise. *Black Anysia forced a Revolutionary Giant into submission before taking her to impel down. *Black Caesar after being wronged by Umori Kenshiro, followed his every move and tracked him down in order to kill him in combat. A Cat and Mouse Game: Caesar finds Kenshiro and starts a death battle. *Black Maya goes on a rampage of the Holy Land, Mary Geoise, killing several World Nobles and Marines, revealing herself as a notorious Pirate and prominent Underworld Broker. So far, there have been three instances where bearers of the Black surname have been noted as crucial. Two were made by Fleet Admiral Kurama who stated that overall, those of the Black will prove useful to him.Salazar is Defeated: Kurama states the Black's usefulness.. The second time came when he said that Black Anysia would prove crucial to his future plans. The Cat Greets The Fox: Kurama calls Anysia crucial to his plans. The third mention came when the Celestial Dragon, Bathory Elizabeth, referred to Salazar as a powerful tool at Tabart's disposal.Friends on the Other Side: Elizabeth thinks about Salazar's relationship to Tabart. Additional traits shared by members of the Black include: *High Alcohol Tolerance: *Loyalty: Descendants of Black are extremely loyal to their cause and loved ones. Said to be willing to die for their loyalties, betraying a Black is equal to letting loose a storm. Trivia * References References